


Ocean Lullabye

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette of Elizabeth's thoughts at the end of a long day. Established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the rainy, chilly Seattle weather.

The window was open, letting the chilly night air flow into her room. Elizabeth tucked her bare feet under the blanket, but she was enjoying the cool air on her face and her arms. The IOA’s sort-of annual review was approaching. It wasn’t entirely annual, given that frequently some sort of galactic crisis erupted just before the IOA team was due to arrive. Elizabeth was suspicious that last year Ronon had in fact shot that one guard just to cause an incident and postpone the yearly interrogation.

So her day had been spent entirely in the conference room, meeting with group after group, going over reports. She didn’t want to leave any room for nasty surprises during the review.

John returned from the bathroom and sat down behind her on the bed. His hands rubbed her shoulders gently – he’d massaged most of the tension out of her already – and then drifted down her arms, skimming lightly over her skin. Goose bumps broke out as his warm hands passed over her cool flesh.

“You’re cold,” he said, with the slight hint of worry that always crept into his voice when he fussed over her.

She opted not to tell him the goose bumps were due to him rather than the temperature. “It feels good, after being cooped up all day.”

He kissed her shoulder. “We probably shouldn’t sleep with the window wide open, though. You’ll be freezing in an hour.”

She unfolded her legs and got up, closing the window almost all the way, so that only a hint of the damp, salty ocean air was still getting in. She walked back to the bed, where John was lying down now. The bedside light was enough for her to see the gray in his hair and the lines beginning to show around his eyes and his mouth. They matched hers, she thought fondly.

She crawled into bed and curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. John’s fingers began to idly play with her hair for a minute. Finally, he asked her lowly, “Are you worried?”

She was pretty much always worried, and the IOA visits were always going to be nerve-wracking. “It’s more an annoyance, more work to do,” she said truthfully. Her arm tightened across his chest and she cuddled even closer. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

John kissed her forehead and then pulled away far enough to turn out the light. Elizabeth turned on her side, facing the window, so she could look out at the city. John spooned up behind her and his arm curled around her waist, his hand covering hers in protective warmth. Elizabeth lay still for a while, until the comfortable sensation of John asleep next to her and the soothing sound of the ocean lulled her to sleep.


End file.
